Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster
Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster is the seventh of a series of direct-to-video animated films based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on June 24, 2004, and was produced by Warner Bros. Animation (although Warner Bros. had fully absorbed Hanna-Barbera Cartoons by this time, Hanna-Barbera was still credited as the copyright holder and the movie ended with an H-B logo). Premise The team visit Scotland to see Daphne's cousin, Shannon, but their holiday turns into a major mystery when the mythlogical Loch Ness Monster appears and wreaks havoc at Blake Castle. Not only will this affect the lives of the locals but it will destroy the traditional Games that are held at Blake Castle every year. It's up to the gang to solve the mystery and answer that has baffled mankind for years: "Is the Loch Ness Monster real?" Synopsis Cast and characters Songs Villains Suspects Culprits Locations * Scotland ** Blake Castle ** Drumnadrochit Notes/trivia * The Scooby films are now no-longer produced in the retro feel that the previous two films were, and the gang is now voiced by the cast of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. ** This is also the first to feature the Mystery Inc. gang in the same clothes they wore in What's New, Scooby-Doo?. * This is the first feature length Scooby-Doo movie to be set in Scotland, but it is not the first time the gang have been to Scotland, nor is it the first time that the gang have encountered the Loch Ness Monster. * It is revealed in this movie that Daphne has Scottish relatives. * This movie features the only appearance of Daphne's cousin, Shannon who looks exactly like Daphne only with short hair, grundge clothing and a Scottish accent. * Del Chillman returns in Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!. * The main monster strongly resembles The Giant Behemoth. * Daphne is danger-prone because it runs in the family, a running gag in the old episodes for Daphne to be danger-prone. * Fred made up nicknames of: Velma=Mama Bird and Fred=Baby Bird, he did other names like Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta which are possibly for either Shaggy, Scooby and Del. * Scholastic Inc. released a novelization of the story in conjunction with the film. The novel was written by American fantasy and science fiction author Suzanne Weyn. Home media * Quotes "For centries we've had a culture of fallin' trought trapdoors, finding dangerous pasage ways and getting caught in complicated booby traps of our own design, Blakes have been famous for being - how should I put this? - danger prone." (As the gang looks at Daphne) "What?" :- Shannon Blake and Daphne "Well gang, here we are, welcome to - Drumna... Drummy - Drumno... Dramunoono..." "Drumnadrochit!" "Gesundheit!" :- Fred, Scooby and Shaggy "-I won't have any further mention off (spots Fiona) GOOD GRAVEY! WHAT IN THE PLACES ARE YOU DOING HERE!" :- Ian Locksley (About Colin and Angus) "Should off prayed harder for daughters..." :- Lachlan Haggart "Opps it slip right outda me hands!" (Flying away with the helium ballon) "Ha! That's really funny Colin!" (Lachlan starring at Colin) "It was only a joke dad." (to Angus) "Hang on you nitwit! I'm comin'!" "*Sigh*... I asked for jocks and ya sent me jokesters instead." :- Colin Haggart, Angus Haggart and Lachlan "Like, Scoob, I think we locked our selves outda the castle!" "Roo-Ruh!" "Well, look at the bright side scoob at least its not raining!" (Lightning flash) (starts raining) "Runrella?" "Nice thinkin' pal, it'll take more than a rainstrorm to dampen our spirits!" (Nessie spots them) :- Shaggy and Scooby. "What happened guys?" "Scooby! Stomach! Kitchen! Ghost! Bats! Chase! Monster!" "Reah! Ronster" "And I thought we Scottish spoke funny." "They went looking for a midnight snack and were chased down here by nessie!" :- Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, Shannon and Daphne. : "Scooby-Dooby-Doo?" -'Scooby' after seeing that Nessie is real. "Daphne, I can't see your sweater is in the way!" "That's not my sweater." "Baah." -'Fred', Daphne, and the Sheep. Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films